


Beyond Eden

by Polarnacht



Series: Parabatai [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bittersweet, First Kiss, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Rescue Missions, Sacrifice, parabatai love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: When Magnus leaves for Edom to save the world, Alec doesn't know how to survive this. Jace reassures him that they will rescue Magnus - and they do, but they have to pay a huge price for it.Part three of the Parabatai series, where Alec and Jace are in love with each other but are not actually together and Alec and Magnus are equally in love.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Parabatai [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827145
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Beyond Eden

**Author's Note:**

> The set up in Edom is a mixture between show and book canon and my own.

Beyond Eden

Valentine was dead, but there was still a war to win. His son Jonathan enslaved half the Shadow World, turning them into endarkened, soulless beings. Bound to him to do his bidding.

The Downworld together with the Clave fought like never before, joint, united, tied to the same cause. They defeated Jonathan in the end, but he left a riff to Edom behind, too big to close from this side. Demons poured out of it, one after one, overrunning earth in a constant stream.

*

Alec sank to his knees when he watched Magnus go. The Prince of Hell finally returning home, to save his lover, to save the world. Alec opened his mouth in a silent scream, the promise to get married still on his tongue. He didn’t know how he should live his life, his heart about to explode. Then he was surrounded by Jace, his arms, his smell, his soul.

“I don’t know if I can live without him.”

“I know. But you won’t have to. We will bring him back. I promise, you will get him back. Whatever it takes. You’ll get him back.”

Alec relaxed into him knowing he told the truth.

The whatever took a lot from them, from Izzy, Clary, Simon, and them. They fought, they starved, they killed false friends, but in the end, they won. They found Magnus, hold captive by Lilith, but not for long. Jace killed her with one single blow, his angel blood ironically boosted by Edom. But in the end, it had taken them too long, the way back home through the Seelie realm was blocked. They were trapped in Edom with no chance to flee, Magnus powers not strong enough to open a portal to earth.

There was just one last hope, but as it was with last hopes, there was always a catch. Asmodeus smirked at them, taking in their little group. He could demand any payment, he knew that too well. He could take his son’s immortality, what would fuel his own powers but would leave Magnus to die, as the years he had lived would catch up with him. He could take the Vampire’s immortality, a daylighter at that. It was tempting, Asmodeus had to admit it. He had never had a daylighter. But he wanted something else.

“I want the angel boy. He stays with me willingly until the end, otherwise I blow up your little world.”

_No._

But Alec knew. Jace had made a promise. It was Jace and Alec knew.

Before he could say anything, Jace was in front of him. Their eyes locked for eternity before Jace cupped his face. 

It was soft and sweet, tender and gentle when finally their lips came to meet. They opened their mouths to let themselves in, to feel, to taste, to explore. Their kiss was dreamy, as only first kisses could be, first kisses that were long overdue. Their tongues met and swirled around, they danced in a circle, back and forth. Teeth scrapped lips, they nibbled and licked. Jace tasted like heaven and earth, like honey and salt. They started to suck, to mark, to claim when passion took over the kiss. The world stood still and could burst into flames, what counted was just their kiss.

Their lips got swollen and turned into red, despair bleeding into their kiss when way to soon their first became their last. They bit and sucked harder, they moaned their names. In earnest, for real. Their hearts beat against each other, each in its own frantic pace. When Jace drew away, it tore him apart, not ready to go away. Tears were running down his face in a silent stream of love. Jace leaned in and pressed their foreheads together and panted lightly Alec’s name. His lips brushed his ear and when Alec heard the whispered words, his heart didn’t break all over again. It shattered. One million pieces, blown all over the place. Jace drew slightly back and looked at him, through huge, wide eyes.

“You need to let me go, Alec.” The words were spoken quietly, but each hurt like a blow.

But Alec knew it was true. He needed to let him go or else they all would be lost. So he watched Jace go to walk up the stairs, taking his place on the stony throne to reign Edom at the side of the King of Hell.

With each of Jace’s step their bond faded more, until there was nothing left to be. There was no pain, no fire, no flames. And yet, it hurt more than it had when Jace had died before. This time Alec knew how Jace tasted like, how sweet were his tears. He knew the texture of his mouth, how his lips felt against his own, how their tongues danced to the rhythm of a feverish beat. He knew all that but he wasn’t quite sure if Jace had been right with what he had whispered in his ear, if their kiss had been really worth it all.

When Alec’s feet hit the ground back home in New York, he knew Jace was gone. He was gone and Alec was lost, like only the one left behind could be. Jace was gone and he was still there, with pieces that had been his heart. He still tasted him on his lips, he still felt his tongue in his mouth. Their first, their last, their only kiss had been all he had hoped for and definitely so much more.

Magnus guided him gently away, because Jace was gone and Alec was lost, because they had been Parabatai.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be two more parts to this series, the next will show Alec's and Jace's Parabatai ceremony and the final part will pick up here. 
> 
> Thank you for leaving comments or kudos, I really appreciate it 💙


End file.
